Hajime No Naruto
by woohooyou
Summary: In a world where the Shinobi Arts reigns supreme. A world where Ninjutsu is highly valued and bloodlines are worshiped. What if, one person by the name of Uzumaki Naruto found something that separated him entirely from the Shinobi World? What if, he found
1. The Art of Boxing?

**Hajime no Naruto!**

Disclaimer: I wish I could have owned Naruto, but sadly I don't. I may and may not use Justus's from other authors and stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Hajime No Ippo belongs to Jyoji "George" Morikawa.

Summary: In a world where the Shinobi Arts reigns supreme. A world where Ninjutsu is highly valued and bloodlines are worshipped. What if, one person by the name of Uzumaki Naruto found something that separated him entirely from the Shinobi World? What if, he found the art of Boxing?

**Prologue: The Art of Boxing?**

"I can't believe I actually bought this stupid pamphlet. That damn swindler promised me that I would learn a super secret awesome technique, and all this thing shows is crappy images of throwing punches." A displeased villager hissed as he held the said pamphlet in his hands.

"The Art of Boxing, are you serious? I'm better off buying How to be a Shinobi for Dummies." The man ranted in anger, as he simply crumpled up the book and threw it to the side. Little did he know, that book, that pamphlet, was going to help one person change the entire Shinobi world…

That said person was an 8 year old Uzumaki Naruto.

**A Certain Ramen Stand…**

"Itadakimasu!" A small young boy exclaimed as he snapped a pair of chopsticks. He immediately dove straight into the bowl of hot steaming ramen.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't eat so fast. You may be our best customer but if you end up choking on a wet noodle how are you supposed to keep on coming back?" Ayame said as she leaned on the table watching the blond haired boy eat.

"Hah! I won't be stopped by a wet noodle! I have to become Hokage first!" Naruto shouted loudly as droplets of broth sprayed from his mouth. He quickly picked up the bowl and downed what ever was left.

"That was delicious Ayame-chan!" Naruto shouted loudly, as he quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out Gama-chan. He then paid for his bill and went on his way, saying his good byes.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Tell Oji-san that I said his ramen is the greatest in the whole wide world!" Naruto ran and waved behind him, as he quickly rushed home. With a full stomach and a day before his birthday, he wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

_I wonder what Ojii-san is going to get me for my birthday? Hopefully he can enter me into the Academy! Or, better yet, he could…. Ack!_

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Naruto shouted as he dusted himself from the ground. There wasn't a single soul near him. Naruto simply scratched his head as he analyzed the area around him.

"Wait a minute… What's this?" Naruto questioned as he picked up a crumpled up pamphlet.

_The Art of Boxing?__ I wonder what that is._

Naruto quickly straightened out the pamphlet and turned to the first page.

_The Art of Boxing… It is not only a technique but a way of life. It is not simply throwing random punches hoping to hit the opponent. It is about determination and constant vigilance. The Art of Boxing is meant for those who are willing to give everything they have to live and carry the fighting spirit. If you are not one of those people then I regret saying that you are better off burning this pamphlet as you will not learn a single thing. But, if you want to believe that you can understand the Art of Boxing, and carry the fighting spirit within you. Then turn to the next page, and prepare yourself…_


	2. The Jab?

**Hajime no Naruto!**

Disclaimer: I wish I could have owned Naruto, but sadly I don't. I may and may not use Justus's from other authors and stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Hajime No Ippo belongs to Jyoji "George" Morikawa.

Summary: In a world where the Shinobi Arts reigns supreme. A world where Ninjutsu is highly valued and bloodlines are worshipped. What if, one person by the name of Uzumaki Naruto found something that separated him entirely from the Shinobi World? What if, he found the art of Boxing?

* * *

**Previously…**

_  
The Art of Boxing… It is not only a technique but a way of life. It is not simply throwing random punches hoping to hit the opponent. It is about determination and constant vigilance. The Art of Boxing is meant for those who are willing to give everything they have to live and carry the fighting spirit. If you are not one of those people then I regret saying that you are better off burning this pamphlet as you will not learn a single thing. But, if you want to believe that you can understand the Art of Boxing, and carry the fighting spirit within you. Then turn to the next page, and prepare yourself…_

**Chapter 1: The Jab**

Naruto looked around suspiciously as he hoped this wouldn't be a cruel joke. Fortunately for him, it wasn't.

"Sweet! This must be an early Birthday Present!" Naruto shouted as he quickly hid the pamphlet inside his shirt. For today's event, it made him even more eagerly to rush home.

**A Certain Apartment…**

"I wonder, what's on the second page?" Naruto wondered curiously as he pulled out the pamphlet again, quickly looking around. Once he safely secured himself, he laid the said pamphlet on his table.

_So, you have decided to keep this pamphlet. Before we move any further I must warn you, all techniques in this pamphlet require dedication and constant training. But… if you still believe you have what it takes, then to understand boxing you must understand the first technique. __**The Jab.**_

"The Jab? That sounds pretty simple." Naruto said as he scratched his head, as he continued to scan the page.

_You must first stand straight. Place your strong leg frontward and the opposite hand adjacent to said leg. If you are right handed then the explanation will be simple. Once settled into said stance, throw your left arm out with a constant constrict motion, while turning your fist at a 180 degree rotation. Then, quickly snap the arm and pull it back in a quick standard motion. Now… If you are a left handed person…_

"Hmm, I'm right handed so I wouldn't have to worry about the second explanation." Naruto thought, as he quickly folded a page on the book and then closed it.

_The jab… So, every time I throw my left hand out for a punch, it must be constricted motion, a constant motion, while turning my hand in a 180 degree rotation? Agh! Where are the pictures? _Naruto thought as he skimmed through the book.

_So, I stand like this… and I throw a punch like this? _Naruto thought confusingly.

"Argh! Why does it feel so weird?" Naruto shouted in frustration as he slammed the table, suddenly shaking the table making the pamphlet drop to the floor.

"Huh… What's this?"

_To further understand the jab, a simple training exercise would be the leaf catching exercise. It may sound simple, but I guarantee you, it is harder than it sounds. To explore further into how to complete the leaf catching exercise, turn to page 3. Mark my words, if you cannot complete said exercise, do not read any further._

"Great… That's why it feels so awkward. I have to train to get it right I guess." Naruto said, again scratching his head. He glanced around his apartment window, looking for a tree that he could use.

**That Said Tree…**

_Simply press against the tree to allow leaves to fall, then try and catch the falling leaves with your jabbing hand. A simple goal would be trying to catch 10 leaves…_

"Hah is that it? This is going to be so easy." Naruto thought as he slammed his shoulder into the sturdy tree. Suddenly, but slowly, leaves floated towards the ground.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he threw his left hand forward catching one leaf. He quickly turned his direction to the left as he tried to catch the next leaf. He was surprised as he reached for said leaf, the leaf that he had already caught fell out of his hand.

_What the? Wait a minute, let's try that again. _Naruto tried again in frustration only to achieve the same effect.

_There has to be a trick… _Naruto thought as he quickly glanced back at his pamphlet.

_If you were just shocked at achieving failure, then you must have just skimmed through this section. Now, every time you reached for the second leaf, you must have noticed that the first leaf fell out of your hand. To fully achieve said exercise you must learn to unclench your fist and relax. The keyword to achieving and completing this exercise and learning the jab is "Don't try too hard…"_

"Don't try too hard? Nani?" Naruto thought confusingly as he glanced back at the tree. His eyes widened in realization.

_That's it! _Naruto said as a light bulb lit up in his head. He then rushes towards the tree, ramming his shoulder into the trunk, watching as the leaves gently floated down. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. _Don't try too hard…_

He slowly unclenched his fist and opened his eyes. He watched as a thin green object descended towards the ground.

"Now!" The Kyuubi Container shouted as he noticed the distinct sharp sound echoing through his ears. He quickly grabbed the first leaf and turned his direction towards the left again.

_Again!_ Naruto thought, as the same noise whispered in his ears.

"YattaI did it!" Naruto said as he felt the second leaf touch his palm. He again turned his body towards the right, again throwing out said jab.

**Several Hours Later…**

The Sandaime Hokage was taking a small stroll through his village. His destination was towards a certain blonde haired birthday boy…

"Nani… Naruto-kun?" The 3rd Hokage noticed as he saw the said boy sleeping against a tree. He walked over as he glanced at Naruto's left hand.

_Are those leaves? What in heaven's name could he have been doing staying up till dawn catching leaves? _The old Shinobi thought as he looked around.

_The Art of Boxing?_ The Hokage's eyes widened as a realization came to his mind. He simply picked up the pamphlet and a tired sleeping Naruto from the ground.

**Same Certain Apartment…**

_Yawn… What time is it? _Naruto thought as he noticed he was in his apartment complex. He quickly reached his pockets and coat for his pamphlet when he noticed a medium sized colored box on his desk.

_What's that? A present… Ojii-san must have been here!_ Naruto thought happily as he hurriedly snatched the box and ripped open the top.

_Happy birthday Naruto-kun… I first had a planned present for you until I noticed that you were sleeping on a tree. I took a glimpse at your pamphlet. The Art of Boxing, it is a lost art to the Shinobi World. So, Naruto-kun I hope you enjoy your new present. I believe it will help you on your goal to learning this lost art._

_Thank you… Ojii-san. _A teary-eyed Naruto thought as he looked at the pair of objects under him.

_Nani, what are these? _Naruto scratched his head as he stared suspiciously at the pair of red gloves in front of him. He picked up the label and his eyes widened.

_I am sorry to say that I could not exactly find a pair of boxing gloves that your pamphlet spoke and described freely of. So, I had this specially made, a pair of gloves that would help to cushion your fist. I am also sad to say that they do not replicate the said boxing gloves completely. Train and stay strong Naruto-kun, and happy birthday._

_Signed Sandaime Hokage_

Naruto grabbed the said gloves and excitedly slipped them on. He immediately jumped up and threw a few jabs. The same sharp sound that ever so kindly vibrated through his ear drums.

"Yattaaa! This is the greatest birthday ever!" Naruto exclaimed, only then noticing that his pamphlet was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is it? Where is it!?! _Naruto quickly thought as he looked around only to notice the pamphlet still on top of the desk. He took off his gloves and scanned his eyes through the pamphlet.

_Congratulations for reading this far if you have accomplished the jab. Remember, there are no shortcuts to power, only will and determination to continue on. Since you have just completed one of the first steps into learning the art of boxing… I must warn you. The skills and techniques will become harder and more difficult. So be prepared and like I have stated before… Maintain constant determination and vigilance. So, now that you are prepared to learn the next step. Please turn to page 4 and get ready to learn _**The Straight.**

* * *

**Luc-San:** Ohayo! I hope you guys like the second installment of Hajime No Naruto! Please, if you have any ideas or would like to help me out with writing please email me and review me. ) Ja.**  
**


End file.
